


Квартира для двоих (от лица Марка)

by SNL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Непонимание, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, неразбериха, тоска друг по другу, фиктивные отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNL/pseuds/SNL
Summary: Маринетт и Натаниэль якобы встречаются, Адриан ревнует, а Марк хочет прояснить, что он не разлучник.Вдохновлено by Apartment for Two by Tete93(перевод можно увидеть тут https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480614Здесь описана та же ситуация чисто с точки зрения Марка.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 2





	Квартира для двоих (от лица Марка)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fake Dating for Apartments (Apartment for two)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592108) by [maddiebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug). 



> Хочу поблагодарить Tete93 за разрешение переписать свою работу с точки зрения Марка.  
> Это должно быть забавным.  
> К сожалению, в отличие от оригинальной истории это история в одну главу. Да, я смогла вместить все четыре главы в одну. Не претендую на идею о Ледибаг, да и сама идея фанфика принадлежит Tete93

Марк и Натаниэль были друзьями. Лучшими друзьями. Они всё делали вместе. Они вместе смотрели фильмы, вместе играли в настольные игры.

Но что ещё важнее, они вместе работали над серией комиксов. Натаниэль готовил иллюстрации к написанному Марком сюжету. В общем, они были весьма неплохой командой. Они пережили вместе коллеж и лицей, они могли вместе прожить всю жизнь.

Как друзья.

Только вот возникла маленькая проблема, когда Марк умудрился влюбиться в своего лучшего друга. Не то чтобы он собирался признаваться или ещё что. У него не было и мысли сделать ситуацию ещё более неловкой. Так что это было секретом, хорошо охраняемым.

Они сидели в спальне Марка, пока искали квартиру, отдельно. Как друзья.

Натаниэль посмотрел на Марка:  
— Если я не найду жилье в ближайшее время, то пойду жить на улице. Или вернусь к родителям.

Марк потряс головой, надеясь так выразить сочувствие. Родители Натаниэля были достаточно консервативными и не одобряли поведения сына. Они хотели, чтобы он выбрал более мужское занятие, чем изобразительное искусство.   
— Думаю, тебе нужно найти друга, с кем можно было бы жить вместе.

— Ты, правда, так думаешь? — пожал плечами Натаниэль. — Я не знаю никого, с кем ещё мог…

— Да. Я нашёл квартиру! — воскликнул Марк. И тут же прикрыл рот. Нельзя было допускать, чтобы он жил вместе с Натаниэлем. Если он случайно выдаст свои чувства, то неловкость между ними разрушит всё очень быстро. И если избегать бывшего друга просто, то избегать соседа по комнате намного труднее. — Но для одного.

— Вот досада, — нахмурился Натаниэль. — Ты был бы отличным соседом.

Марк пролистал «Facebook», игнорируя румянец, покрывающий его лицо.  
— Эй, взгляни на это.

Натаниэль заглянул в ноутбук Марка.  
— Маринетт тоже ищет квартиру? Я мог бы жить с ней вполне.

— Разве ты не был влюблён в неё…

Он покачал головой.  
— Это было в средней школе. Мы друзья. Я поговорю с ней.  
Он оставил комментарий под её постом, жалуясь, как тяжело найти квартиру.

— Здорово, — Марк попытался улыбнуться. — Я уверен, она согласится жить с тобой.

— Да, возможно. Спасибо, что помог.

— Да без проблем, — как только Натаниэль ушёл, Марк выдохнул. С одной стороны, он упустил возможность разделить квартиру со своим возлюбленным. С другой стороны, это предотвратило много неловких моментов.

…

Пару недель спустя Марк все ещё жалел об этом.

Сейчас же он помогал Натаниэлю переехать в квартиру вместе с Маринетт. Адриан, практически парень Маринетт, помогал ей, и здесь был отец Натаниэля, таскающий тяжёлые коробки.

Марк не знал, что тут делал он. Он был лишь другом.

Это мог и должен был делать бойфренд. Агрест практически встречался с Маринетт. Но Марк, как бы он не хотел этого, даже и близко не стоял к подобным отношениям с Натаниэлем.

Они были друзьями. Вместе работающими над комиксом, вместе играющими в видеоигры друзьями.

Ничего более.

Марка чуть не хватил панический удар в холле, когда он услышал, как хозяйка квартиры при Маринетт назвала Натаниэля её парнем. Адриан, кстати говоря, тоже выглядел весьма побледневшим. Марк был готов броситься прочь, но как только они вошли в квартиру, Натаниэль объяснил ему правду.

Он вовсе не встречался с Маринетт. Они просто притворялись. Перед хозяйкой квартиры.

В ином случае она бы не сдала им эту квартиру. У неё был весьма странный взгляд на устройство мира, и она не позволила бы парню и девушке снимать квартиру вместе, если они не встречались. Глупости.

Это было разумно. Совместный съем квартиры экономил деньги. Это было весьма практично. Кроме того, Натаниэль и Маринетт учились в одном и тоже университете искусства. Марк учился в соседнем университете литературы, но он жил в десяти минутах езды. Так что для Мари было разумнее снимать квартиру с Натаниэлем, чем любой другой вариант.

Марку не очень это нравилось. Он достаточно прочитал фанфиков, чтобы знать к чему ведут фальшивые отношения. А значит, он должен начать встречаться с Натаниэлем раньше, чем Маринетт.

Не то, чтобы это было соревнованием. Она-то видела только Адриана.

…

Спустя часы тяжёлой работы квартира была готова. Они установили все: от дивана Маринетт до телевизора Натаниэля. Это, наконец, было похоже на место, где люди могли бы жить.

Маринетт, Натаниэль, Марк, родители Маринетт и отец Натаниэля заказали на обед пиццу, слишком уставшие для готовки, но желающие отметить переезд. Адриан извинился и оставил их, вспомнив о фотосессии, что было весьма печально, но они всё равно знатно повеселились.

Родители Маринетт, будучи пекарями, принесли корзину печенек, которые Марк очень любил, пусть он и не признавался в этом.  
  
После обеда родители оставили их, и Марк спонтанно решил устроить ночь кино. 

Натаниэль был определённо «за». Но была и проблема, Марк не хотел неловкости. Если только он и Натаниэль будут смотреть кино вдвоём, то это будет выглядеть как свидание. Они сядут на одном диване. У них уже были такие ночи киносеансов, и он не хотел, чтобы они как-то сильно отличались.

Он похолодел. А что если он и Натаниэль начнут обниматься? Он пригласил Маринетт присоединиться к ним, как другу, а заодно, как и барьеру.

— Уверена, что не хочешь присоединиться к ночи кино? — спросил Марк у Маринетт. — У нас попкорна и скиттлса, чтобы накормить маленькую армию.

— Спасибо, Марк, но я устала до такой степени, что готова проспать целую неделю, — Маринетт зевнула и ушла к себе.

— Нам же больше достанется, — улыбнулся Натаниэль.

— Угу. Какое кино хочешь посмотреть?

— Выбери сам.

В итоге Натаниэль выбрал «Мулан». Это был классический диснеевский мультфильм, и он знал все песни оттуда, так что Марк считал его выбор весьма милым.

К концу фильма, Натаниэль уснул, устроившись на Марке.

Марк не хотел двигаться, но его трясло. Засыпать на другом человеке — это то, что обычно делают парочки. Он не был уверен, то ли Натаниэль намекал таким образом, то ли он просто очень устал.

Марк съел оставшийся попкорн и скиттлс, которого было слишком много для него. От этого он почувствовал слабую тошноту. Пользовался ли он своим другом, пока позволял тому спать на своём плече?

Должен ли он был разбудить Натаниэля и отправить его спать на нормальную постель?

В итоге Марк принял решение подвинуться как можно аккуратнее и лечь спать на диване.

Важно заметить, что эту ночь Марк практически не спал.

Ему снились странные кошмары, будто Натаниэль и Маринетт встречаются, но это же было неправдой.

Когда он проснулся утром, его шея затекла, а плечи словно окаменели. Он потянулся, с опозданием сообразив, что его обхватил другой человек.

Натаниэль крепко обнимал его, словно заключив медвежьи объятия. Видимо все время их сна они обнимались.

Марк не мог двигаться. Он лежал тихо, чуть ли не вечность, ожидая пока Натаниэль проснётся сам. Они встали с дивана и готовились начать день вместе.

Марк одолжил одежду у Натаниэля, и они вместе позавтракали, после чего Марк ушёл.

Они выяснили, что Натаниэль делает ужасные блинчики, и несмотря на все подначивания Марка, его готовка была не лучше.

Они не обсуждали свои ночные обнимашки, но судя по неутихающему румянцу на лицах обоих, это повлияло на них двоих.

...

Первоначально Марк ревновал к Маринетт, делящей квартиру с Натаниэлем. Каждый знал, что Нат был влюблён в Маринетт. Но он давно перерос это.

Он просто жил с другом, и это остудило пыл Марка.

Но почему-то Маринетт, Аликс, да и каждый вокруг был уверен, что Натаниэль был влюблён в Марка. Они говорили Марку признаться своему любимому, но Марк не мог на такое решиться.

Это действительно добавило бы только неловкости в их отношения. Если Натаниэль хотел бы сделать первый шаг, то Марк с радостью бы ответил, но быть первому самому он не думал.

Марк был расстроен тем, что упустил возможность жить вместе со своим лучшим другом, по совместительству возлюбленным, но это была лишь его вина.

Поэтому он решил проводить с Натаниэлем так много времени, как только можно. Они разговаривали каждый день, пусть не всегда он мог прийти к нему лично.

После одного забитого делами дня Натаниэль сделал видео-звонок ему, чтобы поработать над комиксом. Обнимашки остались в прошлом, их комикс стал настоящим и будущим.

В истории Марка появился новый персонаж, которого Натаниэль рисовал впервые. И он хотел, чтобы его нарисованный герой был как можно больше похож на то, как его представлял в голове Марк. Они хотели закончить с этим комиксом до начала занятий в понедельник, но постоянно отвлекались и в итоге просидели допоздна.

Они начали достаточно продуктивно, обсуждая классные идеи для комикса, но к концу разговора обсуждаемые темы стали совсем несвязными. Натаниэль пересказывал просмотренный им интересный документальный фильм, и Марк зачарованно слушал. Что он особенно любил в Натаниэле, это его увлечённость. Когда Натаниэль уходил во что-то с головой, когда у него появлялся этот взгляд… Марк был готов слушать такого Натаниэля часами.

В конце концов, он же не мешал спать Маринетт своим видеочатом в гостиной, так как та и сама сидела, поглощённая игрой в Меха Страйк 5.

Марк почувствовал было вину за то, что они так долго разговаривали, но она возразила, что никаких проблем тут нет. Она смогла вполне абстрагироваться от их разговора. И пусть после Марку пришлось уйти спать, Натаниэль всё ещё оставался с ним, пусть и только в мечтах.

...

В день, когда Маринетт ушла гулять с Адрианом, Марк пришёл поработать над комиксом. Было здорово провести немного времени наедине с Натаниэлем. Только они двое, занятые комиксом.

Пока у них не завязался неловкий разговор.  
— Ну и какого жить с другом?

— Весьма хорошо. Маринетт хороший друг, и она делает лучшие печенья.

— Не удивлён, парень. Я бы и сам не отказался жить с ней ради печенек.

Натаниэль хихикнул.  
— К тому же это очень близко от универа.

— Хэй, — Марк решился сменить тему, — ты слышал о походном соревновании? Который устраивают Ким и Аликс?

— Да, но я все ещё не знаю, пойду ли я.

— Не пойдёшь?

— Не знаю. То есть… Я пойду, если ты пойдёшь, — Натаниэль пожал плечами. — Я люблю природу, мог бы набросать пару эскизов деревьев.

Марку определённо не нравилась сама идея похода с ночёвкой, но он не мог говорить за Натаниэля.  
— Так почему нет? Думаю, это будет забавно.

— На следующей неделе, да?

— Думаю, да?

— Круто, тогда увидимся там.

...

И вот неделю спустя, Марк был готов к этому походу. Большей частью. Он был готов провести время с друзьями. Он не был готов спать в одной палатке с Натаниэлем. Он знал своих друзей. Особенно Маринетт, что была помешана на них как на парочке. А он не хотел никаких неловких ситуаций.

Он никогда не ходил в походы раньше, и для него это нормально, хотеть нагнать упущенное, правильно? Угх! Ему нужно прекратить так много думать!

Они договорились собраться в парке утром. Марк пришёл одним из первых. Он устроился под деревом и вытащил свой блокнот. Так как из его друзей ещё никто не пришёл, то он мог воспользоваться возможностью и проработать пару идей для комикса.

Время летело быстро, и когда Марк огляделся, то увидел, что вокруг собралась уже половина группы. Джулека потягивала кофе под деревом, и Роуз отдыхала рядом, положив голову на плечо подруги. Здесь же был и Ким, тогда как Аликс нигде не было видно.

Адриан, выглядя так, будто никогда ранее не участвовал в таких мероприятиях, показался со спальником и идеально уложенными волосами. Ненадолго.

— Привет, Марк, — кивнул Адриан.

— Привет, Адриан, — ответил Марк и вернулся к своему блокноту. Ему пришла гениальная идея, и он хотел записать её до того, как забудется. Марк не хотел быть грубым, но он был малообщительным по жизни. Адриан со вздохом сел напротив под дерево.

Это выглядело весьма драматично. К счастью, Натаниэль и Маринетт не стали свидетелями этой драмы.

Внезапно Адриан приподнялся. Ах да, стоило только вспомнить, как на горизонте нарисовалась Маринетт.

— Доброе утро, Адриан! — она улыбнулась ему. Марк промолчал, но было очевидно, как расслабился Адриан, так что Марк невольно ухмыльнулся. Парень был бесповоротно влюблён. И это было мило.

— А где твой парень? Или Натаниэль не пошёл? — с надеждой спросил Адриан.

Марк застыл. Он, наверное, ослышался, да? Маринетт и Натаниэль ведь…

— Он на пути сюда, просто немного…

Сердце в груди Марка ускорилось, пока он смотрел на Маринетт.  
— Он назвал Натаниэля твоим парнем?

Маринетт уставилась на Марка, словно только сейчас заметила его. И по непонятным причинам она ужаснулась.

— Вы встречаетесь? — наседал Марк.

— Нет! — тут же ответила Маринетт.

— Нет? — переспросил Адриан. Он выглядел таким же потерянным, как и Марк.

— То есть да… — пробормотала Маринетт. С каждой секундой ей становилось все неудобнее и неудобнее.

— Да? — спросил Марк, выглядя так, словно ему разбили сердце.

Адриан выглядел так же.

Маринетт кивнула.

Марк, не спуская взгляда с лица Маринетт, сбежал. Она выглядела слишком несчастной. Она была близка к тому, чтобы заплакать.

Но ему нужно было время для себя. Ему нужно было понять это чувство разбитого сердца.

У него не было и шанса быть с Натом.

Марк поднял блокнот и бросился прочь вглубь парка. Он сел под случайное дерево и заплакал.

Но внезапно он услышал шаги позади себя.

— Убирайся, Адриан, мне не нужно твоё сочувствие, — Марк чувствовал, как слезы сбегают по его щёкам.

Сзади тихо хихикнули.  
— Если это поможет, то я не Адриан.

— Это не поможет, — всплакнул Марк. — Почему он не сказал мне?

— Потому что это неправда, — спокойно отозвалась Маринетт.

— Неправда? — Марк поднял голову.

— Она самая.

Он вытер слезы с глаз.  
— Тогда объясни мне.

— Я не встречаюсь с Натаниэлем! 

Марку потребовалось время переварить её слова. Он даже не стал убегать, пусть Маринетт и держала его за руку мёртвой хваткой. Но он все ещё не смотрел на Маринетт.

— Адриан сказал, что Натаниэль твой парень, и ты подтвердила это, — произнёс он, избегая взгляда Маринетт. Он говорил быстро, с нескрываемым отчаянием. Он не хотел, чтобы это оказалось правдой.  
  
Голос Марка был слишком тихим; Маринетт больше всего на свете захотелось обнять его и вбить ему в голову, что она не встречается с Натаниэлем.

— Это все ложь, — объяснила она.

— Почему ты лжёшь, что встречаешься с Натаниэлем? — спросил он озадаченно.

Какой веский вопрос. Почему? Ну, так уж получилось. Но она не говорила правды Адриану, потому что это было неважным. Адриан не любил её, и было бы лучше дать ему понять, что она перешагнула через свои чувства тоже. Ну, так она объяснила Марку.

У Натаниэля и Марка была же совсем иная история. Они были лучшими друзьями. Они делились всем.

— Это длинная история, — она не стала распространяться. — Но главное то, что между мной и Натаниэлем нет ничего, мы просто друзья и соседи по квартире.

Марк, наконец, посмотрел на неё.  
— Правда?

— Правда. Кроме того, Натаниэль уже кое в кого влюблён, — пропела Маринетт. Лицо Марка тут же погрустнело, и Маринетт поспешила прояснить очередное недоразумение. — В тебя, между прочим.

Натаниэль любил его? Марк выглядел слишком ошеломлённым для ответа, и поэтому Маринетт продолжила говорить.

— Ты любишь его, и он любит тебя. Ты знаешь, какая это редкость? — в её голосе проскользнула ревность.

Марк моргнул, но промолчал. Маринетт испугалась, что сломала его. И продолжила:  
— Если вы двое любите друг друга, так что мешает вам быть вместе? Вперёд, бери мужчину своей мечты!

Марк все ещё молчал. Она просто удалила из его тела функцию разговаривать своими словами. В ином случае он бы объяснился, что просто переволновался и ей не надо быть такой милой с ним.

— Кроме того, я помогу тебе!

— Поможешь? — это было первое, что Марк сказал, узнав, что Натаниэль влюблён в него. Его голос звучал неуверенно, впрочем, как и сердце.

— Конечно. Я профессионал в составлении весьма сложных, но эффективных планов по сведение парочек вместе.

У неё было много сведённых шипперских парочек: Айван и Милен, Алья и Нино, Роуз и Джулека, и так далее. Марк не очень-то верил, что он и Натаниэль были одной из этих парочек, но если да, то Маринетт бы в лепёшку разбилась ради них двоих.

— Доверься мне, — положила она руку на плечо Марка. — Я смотрела больше девяноста романтических комедий. И если ты будешь слушаться меня, то к концу этого похода ты и Натаниэль уже будете встречаться.  
  
Марк не выглядел убеждённым, но пока он следовал инструкциям Маринетт, она действительно могла это сделать.

Но тут он нахмурился, вспомнив:   
— Почему же Адриан думал, что это правда? Я думал, вы встречаетесь.

— Вовсе нет, — Маринетт прикусила губу. — Я люблю его, но это не взаимно.

— Серьёзно, он с тебя глаз не сводит.

— Нет. Однажды он может и был влюблён в меня, но это уже в прошлом. Он сам сказал это.

— Он сказал тебе? — возможно, Марк плохо понимал происходящее.

— Ага. Он уже отказал мне, а после услышал, как хозяйка квартиры говорила о наших с Натом отношениях, ну я и подыграла ей.

— Но это же ложь? Ты ненавидишь лжецов.

— Ну да. Но я не хочу и так ухудшать свои отношения с Адрианом.

— Мне знакомо это чувство, — вздохнул Марк.

Маринетт подняла брови.  
— Натаниэль?

Марк вспыхнул.  
— Так очевидно?

— Вы двое вместе такие милашки! — пискнула она.

— Но он даже не любит меня так…

— Марк, он думает о тебе все время. И постоянно говорит о тебе.

— Да, как лучший друг.

— Нет. Он любит тебя. И ты любишь его. Это идеально.

Марк почувствовал, что улыбается.  
— Ты, правда, считаешь, что у меня есть шанс?

— С Натом? Определённо, — Маринетт подмигнула ему. — И я знаю, как помочь.

Вернувшись к ребятам, Марк чувствовал, что может свободно улыбаться.

Вернувшись из похода, он будет встречаться с Натаниэлем.

Возможно.

...

Они возвращались вместе, и Марк чувствовал себя лучше. Явно лучше.

Но затем появился Натаниэль. Он и его ярко-рыжая шевелюра.

Маринетт улыбнулась и подтолкнула Марка.  
— Сходи, поговори с ним.

—Я не знаю, готов ли к этому, — прошептал он в ответ.

— Ты сможешь.

Марк вспыхнул, но сделал шаг навстречу Натаниэлю.

Но не успел он сказать и слова, как Натаниэля оккупировала Аликс.

Марк отступил и бросил взгляд на Маринетт. Это явно не сработало бы. Он покачал головой.

Слишком неловкий разговор. Он сделал глубокий вдох и подошёл к Натаниэлю. Несмотря ни на что, они были лучшими друзьями. И пусть в будущем это выйдет в неловкость, но это лучше, чем оставаться в незнании.

...

Пару часов спустя все признали своё поражение перед Кимом и Аликс. Они просто брели по направлению к финишу, тогда как Ким и Аликс были далеко впереди.

Марк тем более не хотел следовать за ними. Он был писателем, а не спортсменом. Он создавал миры, но стоило ему пробежать хоть пару минут, как его одолевал приступ астмы.

Марк особенно не любил горные местности, но тут был Натаниэль.

Натаниэль оживлённо обсуждал с Марком новые идеи для комикса. Это было здорово, но Марк не знал, как признаться ему в любви. Менять тему на признание казалось нелепым. Поэтому он продолжал обсуждать комикс.

Маринетт то и дело бросала на них взгляды и подмигивала ему, но Марк стойко игнорировал это. Натаниэль даже не замечал этого.

Чего Марк не понимал, так это взглядов Адриана. Марк просто болтал со своим другом. Встряхнув головой, он просто подумал, что это слишком странно.

На полпути к финишу Милен выглядела измождённой, готовой умереть от усталости, и Айван предложил понести её до конца.

Маринетт мечтательно уставилась на Айвана, несущего Милен. На её лице расплылась широкая улыбка, а глаза заблестели.

— Разве это не романтично? — спросила она Адриана.

— Да, согласен, — кивнул он.

Маринетт обернулась и подмигнула Марку. Подмигнула. Она даже не скрывалась. Он почувствовал, как краска заливает его лица, пока он смотрел на неё. Это не то, что ему нужно.

Спустя полчаса Маринетт внезапно воскликнула:

— Марк, ты выглядишь таким измотанным.

Марк вздохнул. Он, конечно, устал, но не назвал бы себя измождённым.

— Ты так не думаешь, Натаниэль? — спросила Маринетт.

— Эм… Да? — отозвался Натаниэль неуверенно, да и выглядел он смущённо.

Марк попытался пересечься взглядом с Маринетт. Он знал наверняка, что пришло ей в голову, и пытался всячески пресечь это.

— Так почему бы тебе не понести его до финиша? — предположила Маринетт.

— Все хорошо, я могу идти сам, — пробормотал Марк. Он не устал до такой степени. Даже если он и мечтал о том, как Натаниэль несёт его, это было бы слишком неловко.

— Если ты, правда, устал, я могу понести тебя, — вызвался Натаниэль.

Это было неразумно. Марк прекрасно мог идти сам. Кроме того, Натаниэль тоже устал. И если что, то это он должен был нести Натаниэля. Натаниэль не выглядел достаточно сильным, чтобы нести его так долго.

Маринетт ухватилась за это раньше, чем Марк успел снова отказаться.

— Вот и все сказано. Натаниэль согласен, что ты выглядишь измотанным, и он предложил понести тебя, так что, Марк, не будь грубияном и лезь на спину Натаниэля.

Её слова прозвучали словно приказ. Марк был бы рад получать приказы от Натаниэля, но не от Маринетт. Она вообще знала, что она делает?

— Я пойду сам, — повторил Марк, покраснев так, что мог бы слиться с волосами Натаниэля. Как бы он не хотел оказаться в руках Натаниэля, ни один из них ещё не был к этому готов.

Маринетт погрустнела, и Натаниэль отвёл взгляд на мгновение.

В воздухе повисла неловкая тишина, после чего они вернулись снова к обсуждению комикса.

...

Ким выиграл, а это означало, что они застряли с торжествующим Кимом и раздражённой Аликс до конца похода.

Марк не возражал, потому что поход, в общем, позволял ему провести больше времени с Натаниэлем.

В платоническом смысле, конечно.

Они сидели возле костра в лагере, обнимаясь, не подразумевая ничего такого. Марк и Натаниэль просто были укутаны в одеяло Натаниэля.  
  
Рассказываемые страшилки были весьма забавны, пусть Маринетт и Адриан оказались слишком плохи в этом.

Правда, плохи. Их истории не были страшными, просто забавными. Но важным было не это, а просто возможность провести время с друзьями.

Роуз пела походные песни с Джулекой, и каждый неплохо проводил время.

Но уже стало совсем поздно.

Солнце зашло, звезды вышло, и Натаниэль зевал без остановок.

— Чувак, если ты устал, то иди спать, — сказал ему Марк.

— Я в норме, — зевнул он. — Правда. Это просто сонливость. Я не хочу ничего пропускать.

— Ты ничего не пропустишь. Ты устал. Никто не захочет возиться с ворчуном-Натаниэлем утром, — пошутил Марк.

— Эй! — нахмурился Натаниэль.

— Просто шучу. Если ты пропустишь зефирки*, то обещаю лично разжечь для тебя завтра костёр, окей?

— Окей, — улыбнулся Натаниэль. — Но я заберу это одеяло.

— Ладно.

Натаниэль забрал одеяло и ушёл в палатку. После препираний с Маринетт, его отправили в палатку с Марком, но последний оставался ещё у костра.

Натаниэль укутался в свой спальный мешок и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что Марк не будет сильно шуметь, решив лечь спать.

...

Через несколько минут после ухода Натаниэля, Марк решил тоже идти спать. Он зашёл в палатку и увидел, что кто-то уже спит.

— Эй, Маринетт, — тело заворочалось в ответ, но промолчало. Марк принял это за разрешение говорить дальше.

— Я хочу отказаться от этой идеи. Я, правда, ценю то, что ты пытаешься, но я не думаю, что это сработает.  
Марк улыбнулся, думая о Натаниэле.

«Маринетт» промолчала.

— Я думал об этом, и я не готов пока признаться Натаниэлю в своих чувствах, — пожал он плечами.

«Она» все ещё не двигалась. Она просто лежала на земле. Видимо «Маринетт» была очень хорошим слушателем или просто спала. Все равно, это лучше, чем, если бы она отвечала ему.

Или если бы это был Натаниэль.

— Я знаю, ты думаешь, что он на самом деле влюблён в меня, но я уверен, что я симпатичен ему просто как друг, и моё признание ему в любви только усложнит наши отношения и разрушит нашу дружбу. Так что нам следует просто забыть об этом и…

Маринетт наконец села. Только это была не Маринетт. Всего за секунду Марк соединил рыжие волосы и лицо Натаниэля и закричал.

Наверняка визг Марка услышали во всей округе.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Марк, бледный словно призрак. Его всего трясло. Он вовсе не планировал признаваться в любви Натаниэлю. Особенно таким образом.

— Я люблю тебя, и я счастлив слышать, что это взаимно, — проговорил Натаниэль и бросился целовать Марка. 

Марк от удивления застыл. Он просто не понимал, что делать. Натаниэль начал было извиняться, но тут Марк поцеловал его ещё раз.

Один поцелуй перешёл во второй, затем в третий, и в четвёртый.

Если бы ему сказали час назад, что эту ночь он закончит, обнимаясь с Натаниэлем, он бы не поверил в это. Им ещё нужно было многое обсудить, но прямо сейчас единственное, что он хотел — это продолжать целовать его.

...

Марк не слышал, как расстегнули молнию палатки. Он не видел Кима, пока тот не закричал.

— Черт побери, самое время! — счастливо заявил Ким, не обращая внимания на злость Адриана. Натаниэль и Марк подпрыгнули от неожиданного вторжения. Их лица были пылающе красными, пытающими сделать вид, что ничего такого не было. — Видеть ваши унылые тоскующие рожи уже надоело.

Без каких-либо предупреждений Адриан врезал Натаниэлю в лицо.

...

Все произошло так быстро, что Марк с трудом понимал, что произошло. Во-первых, он пришёл в палатку, настроенный на разговор с Маринетт об отмене их плана. Но выяснилось, что палатку он делил теперь с Натаниэлем. Затем он признался (правда, у Марка пока не было времени ужаснуться этому). Затем он целовался с Натаниэлем…

И после Адриан ударил Натаниэля.

....  
 _(Эта часть была скопирована из основного фанфика, так как она написана от лица Марка, и я не хочу переписывать её, но и игнорировать тоже не могу.)_

  
Марк был особенно смущён последним событием. В частности потому, что он не помнил, чтобы Адриан тут был.

Пока мозг Марка перезагружался словно Window Vista, Ким втиснулся между Адрианом и Натаниэлем.

— Какого черта с тобой случилось? — спросил удивлённый Ким.

— У тебя проблемы с тем, что два парня целуются? — спросил Натаниэль. Он звучал болезненно, и Марк знал, что ему больно не только из-за удара в челюсть.

— Нет, — ответ Адриана не заставил себя ждать, и для Марка он звучат весьма искренним. — Это не из-за того, что вы парни, у меня вообще нет проблем с тем, к какому полу относятся целующиеся, — Адриан словно ещё больше разозлился, хотя он уже ударил Натаниэля. — Но у меня есть проблемы с теми, кто встречается с Маринетт и при этом целуют людей, не являющихся Маринетт.

Ох.

Внезапно в голове Марка все стало на свои места, и он понял произошедшее. Ну, не всё, он все ещё был смущён от осознания, что его чувства к Натаниэлю взаимны и они любят друг друга. Но зато он понял, почему Адриан ударил Натаниэля.

Бедный Адриан. Он до такой степени любил Маринетт, что даже врезал её фальшивому парню за её якобы разбитое сердце.

Марк бы посочувствовал Адриану, если бы не был так зол на него за удар Натаниэлю.

Ким выглядел ещё более смущённым. Натаниэль же таращился на Адриана. Адриан все ещё выглядел напряжённым.

— Маринетт и Натаниэль не встречаются, — вмешался Марк. — Они соврали об этом.

Он чувствовал, что тем самым предаёт доверие Маринетт, но он не хотел, чтобы Натаниэль снова получил в лицо из-за этой глупой лжи.

— Эй, неудачники, почему вы так шумите? Уже давно за полночь! — внезапно напряжение ночи нарушил голос Аликс. Словно она стояла возле их палатки.

— Ох, это… Паук, — ответил Натаниэль. Марк врал отвратно, но Натаниэль врал ещё хуже. Но видимо он прозвучал достаточно убедительно, так как Аликс спросила:

— Такой шум из-за крохи-паучка? Не могу поверить, что я дружу с трусами.

— Я не трус! — тут же отреагировал Ким.

— Ким? А ты что забыл в этой палатке? — удивилась Аликс.

— Адриан и Ким помогали нам убить паука, — отозвался Натаниэль. Эта ложь была принята положительно.

— Так вы убили его? Все хорошо?

— Нет, не убили, он сбежал. Насчёт второго же вопроса, Адриан… случайно врезал мне локтём в челюсть, так что я не в порядке.

Адриан врезал ему в челюсть, и при этом Натаниэль врал, чтобы защитить его. Марк не знал, любил ли он Натаниэля так сильно изначально или чувства разгорелись так сильно сейчас. Возможно оба варианта.

— Ребята, ну вы даёте! Я посмотрю, что у тебя с челюстью? Помнишь ведь, что я посещала курсы оказания первой медицинской помощи?

Натаниэль согласился с Аликс и последовал за ней на улицу из палатки.

— Знаете, что, я сдаюсь пытаться понять, что тут происходит. Спокойной ночи! — заявил Ким и вышел из палатки. Оставив Марка наедине с Адрианом.

— Что ты имел в виду, что Маринетт не встречается с Натаниэлем?

— Да именно это и имел в виду. Они не встречаются. Все это время они врали об этом, — объяснил Марк. — Не уверен, что я должен тебе это говорить, но я не позволю тебе бить Натаниэля из-за выдуманных отношений. Кроме того, не хочу, чтобы люди считали меня разлучником или кем-то подобным.

Марк скривился, говоря «разлучник», но он не мог подобрать другого подходящего по смыслу слова.

Адриан уставился на Марка со странным выражением лица.

— Марк, я… — Адриан запнулся на секунду. — Слушай, я уверен, что есть более тактичный способ сказать это, и возможно, кто-то другой, не я, смог бы подобрать его, но я думаю, что Натаниэль врёт тебе.

— Что? — теперь потерялся Маркс.

— Он любит тебя, это очевидно. И поэтому он соврал тебе, сказав, что их отношения с Маринетт это фальшивка, так он мог…

— Натаниэль не говорил мне, что их отношения с Маринетт фальшивка, — перебил его Марк, он был терпеливым парнем, но Адриан мог вывести даже святого. — Это говорила Маринетт.

Теперь мозг Адриана ушёл в перезагрузку. Марк воспользовался шансом и продолжил говорить.

— Ты знаешь, какая ты задница, да? Ты ударил Натаниэля из-за ничего, и теперь пытаешься убедить меня, что Натаниэль двуличен. Тогда как Натаниэль врёт Аликс, лишь бы не очернять тебя в её глазах.

По крайней мере, Адриан выглядел пристыженным.

— Думаю, я должен извиниться перед Натаниэлем, — признался он искренне.

— Согласен.

— Я извинюсь сегодня же, но можем мы вернуться к теме «Маринетт» на секунду?

Вздох.

Когда дело касалось Маринетт, Адриан тут же становился слепым. Маринетт страдала тем же. Марку стало интересно, почему эти двое все ещё не вместе.

— Так она сказала, что их с Натаниэлем отношения не настоящие? — спросил Адриан.

— Да, и у неё нет причин врать. На деле она всячески пыталась свести меня с Натаниэлем. А девушки обычно не сводят своих парней с кем-то ещё.

Адриан обдумывал его слова около секунды.

— Тогда почему она соврала мне? — так тихо спросил он, что внезапно Марку стало безумно жаль Адриана.

— Я, правда, не знаю, — признался Марк. — Мне она этого не говорила.

Адриан казался совсем растерянным, но тем не менее он пробормотал «Спасибо, что рассказал мне» самым грустным голосом, который Марк только мог слышал.

Марк не знал, что сказать. «Всегда пожалуйста» звучало не очень подходяще. Так что он промолчал.

Они услышали, как Натаниэль вернулся из палатки Аликс.

Марк понадеялся, что Адриан поторопится со своими извинениями и тут же вернётся в свою палатку, чтобы самому тем временем продолжить с Натаниэлем то, на чём их так грубо прервали.

....  
 _(окей, мы вернулись)_

Натаниэль вернулся в палатку с пластырем на носу. Адриан был уже достаточно далеко.

— Ты в порядке? — обнял его Марк. — Не могу поверить, что тебя стукнули из-за меня.

— Болит, — усмехнулся Натаниэль, — ну и это не из-за тебя…

— Ш-ш-ш, — пробормотал Марк. — Лучше я просто поцелую тебя.

— Определённо лучше.

Марк осторожно поцеловал его в кончик носа.  
— И определённо нам стоит обсудить это.

— Я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня, все идеально.

— И все так просто?

— Ну, нам придётся скрывать это от моих родителей, но да. Мы будем вместе, несмотря ни на что.

...

Утром Марк и Натаниэль проснулись вместе. Они держались за руки, пока гуляли по лагерю.

Марк все ещё клевал носом, но он хотел находиться рядом со своим парнем вечность.

Когда он наклонился поцеловать Натаниэля, он совсем забыл, что у них были зрители. На данный момент, в его мире существовали только он и его парень. Он поцеловал Ната в щеку, где уже проглядывал слабый синяк.

Окружавшие их ребята одобрительно засвистели, и громче всех была Маринетт. Даже Ким и Аликс поаплодировали им.

Адриан улыбнулся им, все ещё выглядя виноватым. В конце концов, именно он ударил Натаниэля.

Марк не шутил, когда говорил, что ударит любого за Натаниэля.

Пусть Адриан был выше и сильнее, но если он повторил подобное, то Марк бы тут же ударил его в ответ.

Да, он был немного злопамятным.

...

После похода Марк ожидал, что все между ними с Натаниэлем изменится, но на деле вышло не так.

Он все так же зависал кучу времени на квартире Натаниэля, они все ещё работали над комиксом. Разница была лишь в том, что их разговоры стали более игривыми да сами они стали чаще целоваться.

Резко возросшее количество поцелуев Марка и Натаниэля было единственным значительным изменением с начала их отношений.

Но самым любимым изменением Марка стали их ночи кино. Натаниэль и Марк много раз устраивали ночи кино, которые заканчивались случайными обнимашками, но в этот раз они были осознанными. Марку нравилось это тепло, окутывающее его и его лучшего друга и парня.

Так же в их комиксе тоже появилась романтическая подоплёка, но Марк не был уверен, что причиной этого послужило изменение их отношений, скорее просто сюжет начал развиваться в новом направлении.

Как бы то ни было, жизнь изменилась не сильно, но и произошедших изменений было достаточно, чтобы наслаждаться ими.

Но чем Марк точно не наслаждался, это постоянные подмигивания Маринетт, когда она видела их двоих вместе.  
  
Избегать этого было практически невозможно, так как она жила в квартире с Натаниэлем, чем она и пользовалась, постоянно дразня их.

Но по правде говоря, она была единственной, кто не видел очевидного в ситуации с Адрианом, но это совсем не касалось Марка.

...

Однажды Марк и Натаниэль решили сходить на свидание в кино. Но только они вышли из квартиры, как Марку пришлось резко отодвинуться от Ната, так как перед ними появилась хозяйка квартиры и обратилась к Натаниэлю.

— О, не переживай, я прослежу, чтобы ни один парень не похитил твою девушку за время твоего отсутствия.

— Уверен, что она и сама справится неплохо, но спасибо, — Натаниэль покраснел.

Как только они отошли на достаточное расстояние, Марк взорвался смехом.

— Заткнись, — ткнул в него локтём Натаниэль.

— Не могу поверить, что я чуть не поверил вам.

— Я никогда не говорил, что я хороший актёр, — возмутился Натаниэль. — Это одно из самых худших представлений в моей жизни.

— Но у неё нет ни капли сомнения.

— А я не могу поверить, что вынужден врать, чтобы снимать квартиру.

— Честно. Твоя жизнь выглядит, словно сюжет одного странного фанфика.

— Где ты потрясный парень, в которого я влюблён?

— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Марк. — Я бы сказал, что мы здесь второстепенные персонажи.

— Да? Ну-ка, продолжай, — Натаниэль открыл ему калитку.

— Это скорее о нашей любимой парочке слепых идиотов.

— Я не твой любимый идиот?

— Ты художник, а не идиот.

— Туше́. Но все равно, рассказывай свою историю, я заинтригован.

— Дай мне секунду. Это будет нечто захватывающее, увлекающее…

— Я чувствую, как меня захватывает и увлекает прямо сейчас.

— Заткнись. Я формулирую. Помнишь, когда тут ещё были супергерои?

— Во время нашего коллежа? Ну да. Хотя порой я думаю, что это странный сон больной фантазии.

— И вот, время раскрытия.

— Я готов.

— Маринетт — Ледибаг, а Адриан — Кот Нуар. Они тайком любили друг друга годами и осознали это только сейчас, — Марк рассмеялся. — Это была бы история века.

Натаниэль усмехнулся.  
— Да, я бы такое почитал.

Но не успел Марк сказать и слова, как кто-то ударил с силой ударил его по щеке.

Поднимаясь же, он услышал голос Натаниэля:  
— Какого черта теперь, Адриан?

Названная модель лишь смотрела на них и молчала.

Марк вскочил и ударил блондина в лицо.  
— Это за Натаниэля.  
После чего он дал ему пощёчину.  
— И это за меня.

Адриан моргнул, малость дезориентированный.  
— Простите, я не сразу понял, что это вы, ребята.

— И ты считаешь, что бить случайных прохожих нормально? — подразнил ему Марк. — Чувак, у тебя проблемы.

— Один раз случайность, второй раз совпадение. Ещё раз, и я буду вынужден писать жалобу на имя Маринетт, — рассмеялся Натаниэль.

— Нет, я просто запаниковал, — руки Адриана тряслись. — Я и не думал, что Маринетт кому-то рассказала.

— Кому-то рассказала что? — нахмурился Натаниэль.

— Вы знаете, — Адриан изобразил руками непонятный жест.

— Мы знаем? — уточнил Марк.

— Ну, про Ледибаг и прочее.

Марк и Натаниэль обменялись изумлёнными взглядами.  
— Что?

— Она сказала вам, что именно мы были супергероями и…

— Прости, но я все ещё не понимаю.

— Ты же сам только что сказал, что я был Котом и она любила меня, — Адриан нахмурился. — Вспомнил?

— Нет? — Марк покачал головой. — О-о-ох да. Но это была шутка.

— Шутка?

— Шутка, — повторил Натаниэль. — Потому что вы постоянно где-то пропадаете, что явно намекает на вашу схожесть с парой ЛедиНуар. 

— То есть, вы не знали, что именно мы скрывались под масками?

— Нет?

— Мне нужно переварить все это, — Марк сел прямо на землю.

— Может, притворимся, что этого разговора не было? — спросил Адриан тихо.

— Определённо нет, — нахмурился Натаниэль (в очередной раз). — Ты стоишь на тонком льду, котёнок-котик.

— Фу, — простонал Марк. — Не называй его котёнком, звучит словно флирт. А твой парень я, а не он.

— Мне нужно идти. Вышло глупо. Она теперь точно не захочет меня видеть.

— А зачем ты сюда пришёл-то?

— Увидеть Маринетт.

— Ну, это я понял, но о чем?

— Я хотел рассказать ей о своих чувствах. Не знаю, взаимно это или нет…

— Взаимно, — но слова Марка были проигнорированы.  
— … но я очень люблю её. И мы через многое прошли вместе. Недавно я узнал, что нравился ей, но так ли это сейчас, — Адриан начал путаться в словах.

— Чувак, — Натаниэль положил руку ему на плечо. — Просто иди.

— Ты уверен?

— Ты просто ходячая опасность для себя и каждого в округе, но да. Она любит тебя тоже. Клянусь.

— Я даже не знаю, захочет ли она говорить со мной.

— Просто иди к ней.

Только Адриан ушёл, Марк рассмеялся.  
— Ты не думал предупредить его о хозяйке квартире?

— Я решил, забавнее будет, если ему придётся драться с ней.

— Это будет в самом деле забавно.

...

Они решили, что лучше обойтись без кино, и после небольшого перекуса вернулись в квартиру для усиления драматического эффекта.

Но войдя, Натаниэль и Марк обнаружили Маринетт и Адриана целующимися.

Они обменялись понимающими взглядами, после чего Марк громко прочистил горло. Он взглянул на своего парня и демонстративно прошептал:  
— Думаю, твоя очередь врезать ему, Натаниэль.

Маринетт и Адриан смущённо отпрыгнули друг от друга.

Она выглядела растерянной.  
— Почему ты должен врезать ему?

— Карма, — Марк в шутку показал кулак.

— Что?

— Когда мы с Марком поцеловались впервые, — объяснил Натаниэль, — он решил, что я изменяю тебе, и врезал мне.

— Правда? — Маринетт уставилась на своего парня с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Я слышу эту историю впервые.

— Тогда с нетерпением жду возможности рассказать тебе, что произошло сегодня возле дома, — ухмыльнулся Марк.

Адриан смерил его убийственным взглядом. Он делал руками резкие движения, словно закрывая свой рот на молнию и умоляя «Не надо.»

— Ш-ш, — Маринетт отпихнула своего парня. — Я заинтригована.

— Что ж…

Натаниэль заткнул своего парня.  
— Честно говоря, это не наша история, чтобы рассказывать её. Так что говори со своим парнем, Ледибаг.

— Ледибаг, — пробормотала она. — Я не... Никогда… Как вы?..

— Говори со своим парнем.

**Author's Note:**

> *автор здесь написал "Смоурс" — Вид зефира, традиционное лакомство, которое готовят и едят у костра. (Они популярны в Америке и Канаде, состоят из поджаренного зефира прослойки шоколада между двумя кусочками пшеничного печенья)
> 
> Бонус от Tete93: Пару недель спустя Мадам Бернард застукала Маринетт, страстно целующую Адриана в коридоре. Она бросилась в квартиру, чтобы доложить Натаниэлю, но там увидела, как он прижимал к себе Марка. В итоге она обвинила их в том, что они свингеры, и выгнала из квартиры. Теперь они делят квартиру вчетвером.  
> ....  
> Автор извиняется за то, что в спешке напутала с публикацией и наделала ошибок в конце текста, но после все исправила.  
> Она надеется, что вам понравилась история. Спасибо за прочтение!
> 
> Переводчик же долго сидел в прострации, потому что многие события отличаются тут от происходящего в основном фанфике (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9064348). Так например тут Марк посоветовал Нату жить с Маринетт, тогда как в оригинале это была Аликс. И в оригинале Марк долго бегал от Маринетт, он не путал её с Адрианом, да и разговаривать не мог с ней из-за непрекращающихся слез... если Вам подобное не нравится, то я могу переписать работу, подогнав события под оригинал.  
> Спасибо за внимание, за исправление ошибок, за лайки и отзывы.


End file.
